


Cease Fire

by santanico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re pressed together, hard lines of each other’s bodies and absolutely no space – Dean can feel everything, can feel Benny’s cock against the dip of his hip, his own shirt riding up and he wants all their clothes gone, wants his mouth on Benny to taste him and feel him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cease Fire

**Author's Note:**

> blood drinking fic, nothing special. pretty spoiler-y for season 8, obviously

Dean’s fingers clench in Benny’s coat, his breath hitching as the unfamiliar mouth finds the vein in his throat. The pain sears, glows on Dean’s eyelids, and he forgets they’re lying on a motel bed, dirty light casting shadows over their bodies on crumpling sheets. Dean can only think of the throbbing pain as sharp fangs sink into his throat, the pulsing of his blood as Benny drinks slowly, savoring each gulp.

They’re pressed together, hard lines of each other’s bodies and absolutely no space – Dean can feel everything, can feel Benny’s cock against the dip of his hip, his own shirt riding up and he wants all their clothes gone, wants his mouth on Benny to taste him and feel him.

“Fuck,” Dean grits out, tilting his head back just a little and sucking in a sharp breath. Benny releases his grip and licks over the wound on Dean’s neck, the perfect and tiny holes that only a vampire of finesse and absolute control could manage. “Benny,” he manages, a hoarse whisper, unclenching his fingers in Benny’s coat and grabbing his hair instead. Benny follows and Dean’s eyes fixate on Benny’s mouth, the inside of his lips stained cherry red. Benny kisses him hard and Dean shifts to allow his mouth to open further, to taste the sharp copper of his own blood.

Benny sits up, wipes his mouth as he straddles Dean’s hips. “Your brother won’t be very happy if he sees that,” Benny says smoothly, touching his rough fingers to Dean’s throat. Dean flinches and his eyes flicker away from Benny’s. “How ya gonna get out of this one, huh? You’re a smart one, Dean, but you make some dumbass decisions.”

Dean doesn’t answer. The words stick in his throat and in his chest, an empty space, a narrow hallway with a locked door at the end. Benny is pulling off his belt and Dean lifts his hips automatically, Benny grinding back down against him and Dean grits his teeth. Then Benny is sitting back, shifting as he unbuttons and unzips Dean’s jeans and tugs them down his thighs – underwear, too. 

“Benny,” Dean breathes out nervously, but Benny just smiles up at him, eyes so goddamn blue and excited before getting between Dean’s legs. Dean gasps as Benny’s hot mouth closes around the head of his cock and it only takes a minute for him to find Benny’s hair and find a good grip as well.

It may only be one night, but at least Benny won’t make him face his fears quite yet.


End file.
